


Dancing On My Own

by Theirseyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirseyes/pseuds/Theirseyes
Summary: Short Song-Fic based on the song.Lana adds a scene during the Camelot Ball, insisting that this is something Regina does.Morrilla/SwanQueen.- English is not my mother language, if you see mistakes let me know and I'll correct them! -
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> If you se mistakes, please let me know!  
> Thank you if you're going to read this, I really appreciate it.

Lana that morning came earlier.  
She was enthusiastic, finally she could've dance again!  
She had an appointment with her best friend, and also co-star, near the studios.  
Today they would've film the scene of the Ball in Camelot, and the three couples of the show had to dance in front of almost everyone.  
When the brunette parked her car, took a deep breath and smiled widely.  
She left the vehicle when she saw Sean's car coming. The boy parked at Lana's side and when he saw Lana, he hugged her tight.  
"How are you, sweetie?", Sean asked.  
Lana smiled again. "As usual.", she shrugged.  
The two went to the bar, they wanted to do breakfast together and they were also definitely too early in there.  
After half an hour, more or less, Lana and Sean entered the Studios, their colleagues were already there and were making the make-up.  
Lana saw her co-star from the mirror, she was focused on her phone - it seemed she was smiling happily.  
The brunette shook her head and went to the dressmaker to take her costumes for the day.

When the six actors were ready, they all went to the set of the ballroom.  
Lana immediately went into her character, even before she began to act.  
Because fans were right: both Lana and Regina were totally in love with a blondie.

While the crew was waiting for the episode's director, Lana opened her Facebook, and found a video with a song that was torturing her.

_Somebody said you got a new friend_   
_But does he love you better than I can?_   
_And there's a big black sky over my town_   
_I know where you're at, I bet he's around_

The brunette took a deep breath. There were voices that Jennifer had a boyfriend. But she was not so sure on how true this relation was.  
But Lana decided that if the girl was happy, she was going to be happy too, she would've let her live her life with those actor.  
She put her phone away when she heard the director saying that they were ready, and once again Lana filled herself in Regina's shoes.

Emma went down the stairs with her mother on her side, they were both beautiful.  
Regina found herself to gulp. Luckily Robin Hood, the boy who had to be her boyfriend, was waiting for her under the stairs.  
She was announced after the two princesses and Regina went down those Camelots's stairs with every eye pointed on her.  
There were looks full of pride, looks that she wasn't used to at all.  
The brunette made a little smile and came to Robin.  
"You look beautiful.", whispered Robin, before he took her hand and brought her to the dance floor.  
She couldn't help herself but to look to the true Savior, the one who became the Dark One only to avoid that Regina became the Evil Queen once again.  
Regina looked back at Robin and began to kiss him with effort.  
She wanted to delete from her mind the kiss that Emma and Hook were giving to themselves.  
After a while, she interrupted the kiss.  
"I'll go grab something to drink.", she said walking away from the archer and went to the table with alcohol.

_And yeah I know it's stupid_   
_But I just gotta see it for myself_

_I'm in the corner_   
_Watching you kiss him_   
_Oh oh oh_   
_And I'm right over here_   
_Why can't you see me?_

The former Evil Queen took a glass of a transparent liquid, that had a perfect alcoholic perfume.  
She drank in a sip, while she was watching Emma and Hook dancing with a smile - was that love? - and kissing themselves.

"AAAND STOP!", the episode director and the writer yelled together.  
"Lana, what the hell?", asked the writer.  
The brunette shrugged. "I just thought it was a nice idea: Regina is looking at Emma, she is for once thoughtless, while she feels heavy for the lie the group told to the people in Camelot."  
"Well, to be honest that's not a bad idea.", said Josh, in defense of the girl.  
"Josh, seriously? Ginnifer, what do you think? Sean?"  
"Well, for me that's not a problem.", replied Sean. "I mean, we have a lot of scenes where Regina looks at Emma that way, why is it wrong now?", the boy continued, getting closer to her best friend.  
"Okay, I give up! We keep this scene, then!", exclaimed the writer.  
Sean made a warm smile to Lana, in the afternoon, when they were with Rebecca, they would've talked about that.  
This situation couldn't be stand any longer.

Colin and Jennifer, meanwhile, began to speak quietly.  
"Jen, are you going to speak to her sooner or later?"  
"She hurted me too much, Colin.", the blonde answered, with a sigh.  
"I'm sure she had her reasons, Jen."  
"I'm sure she could've told me her reasons that night.", Jennifer replied, coldly.  
The two went interrupted by the reprise of the scene.  
"We'll speak later.", he said, returning into Hooks role.  
At the end, Lana won, and Regina would've watched a happy Emma dancing with her boyfriend.

_So far away_   
_But still so near_   
_The lights come on_   
_The music dies_   
_But you don't see me standing here_   
_I just came to say goodbye_

Regina decided that she had to say goodbye to Emma.  
She was going to try have a story with Robin, he seemed to be in love with her.  
The music slowly stopped, the lights went on, and in that moment the lie the heroes said, went discovered: they understood that the Queen was not the Savior.

"STOP! Amazing, guys, the first is good! Sometimes we can do it, then!", the director said, proud. "You can go, you're free until two!", he continued. "Jen, Lana, I need you!"  
The two girls went closer.  
"Yes?", Lana asked.  
"I need more intensive scenes between the two of you, but not too much!"  
"Uh, okay.", answered Jennifer, smiling widely behind the director. "You need something more?", she asked then.  
"No, see you after lunch."  
"Perfect!", the blonde said, running away.

_And I'm giving it my all_   
_But I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh_   
_And I keep dancing on my own_

Lana sighed. She looked the girl she loved kissing her boyfriend.  
He leaned a hand on Jennifer's butt, and she looked as she was laughing to something he said to her ear.  
"Lana, honey, Bex is waiting for us. Are you coming?", Sean asked sweetly.  
He saw the whole scene, but he didn't know how to help her friend.  
"Yes.", the girl answered with a lost voice, her look lost somewhere too. "I have nothing to do.", Lana continued, and began to walk to the studios' restaurant, followed by Sean.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't exactly know what this is.  
> I was driving, I was full of thoughts and the song came. So the idea came too.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
